Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to switching regulators, and more particularly, to bi-directional switching regulators for electroceutical applications.
Background
An electroceutical device may be implanted in a patient and provide electrical stimulation to nerves in the patient to treat a disease and/or disorder of the patient. In this regard, the device (also referred to as a neural implant or implant device) may include an electrode, which is charged to provide electrical stimulus to the nerves.